


Wish You Were Here

by Athetos



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Post Season 4, i just really wanted to write a scene between micah and adora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athetos/pseuds/Athetos
Summary: After returning to Bright Moon, Adora and King Micah don't see eye to eye when it comes to rescuing Glimmer.  Established glimadora, post-season 4.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Wish You Were Here

When Adora first met Micah, he was wild and unkempt, his shaggy hair hanging limply past his shoulders and his bare chest a tapestry of scars in varying states of healing. He was somehow strong and frail at the same time, his muscles doing nothing to disguise the outline of his rib cage. She both respected and pitied him. She hoped that, for Glimmer’s sake, he would be able to fully return to his former kingly self.

She needn’t have worried.

It had only been a day since they had arrived back in Bright Moon (had it really only been twenty four hours?) and Micah cut an imposing figure as he stood at the front of the meeting hall. His hair was trimmed and pulled back into a neat bun, and his face was clean shaven, a couple of nicks in his chin covered with small bandages. The royal purple and blue robes fit his body perfectly (a tailor must have worked on them all night), and although she was sure that the new clothes must have felt itchy and unfamiliar after all those years in ragged garments, he made no outward signs of discomfort. 

It would take weeks, months, even years for him to fully adjust to his reintroduction to Bright Moon, but for now he was doing an admirable job of keeping himself composed. His eyes burned the same way Glimmer’s did, intense and fiery, with a gaze that could melt even the most formidable of foes. Adora would never want to make eye contact with him on opposite sides of a battlefield.

The hall was packed with princesses and rebellion leaders. All the chairs surrounding the long table were full, and the mood was dismal. The majority of the audience were staring down at their hands in their laps, and the hopelessness was nearly contagious. Adora and Bow, seated next to each other, were perhaps the only two individuals not consumed by despair. And even then, the desperateness of the situation still weighed heavily on them.

“We need to raise morale”, Micah announced, for about the fourth time that afternoon. “We need to rouse the rebellion! All is not lost as long as we’re still breathing!” He punctuated his words with a raised fist. “We need to send out scouts to alert the fighters that I’ve returned, and that Bright Moon is not leaderless! We can take down the Horde, but only if we don’t give up!” 

Adora suppressed an eyeroll. They’d been here for almost an hour now, and nothing was getting done. Most of his speech had just been pointless posturing to try to inspire the princesses. He was saying nothing of value, over and over again. What they needed was a _plan_.

They had to rescue Glimmer.

Adora and Glimmer had parted on bad terms, but it didn’t do anything to quell the love she felt for the young queen. Even when they had been at each other’s throats following Angella’s passing, she loved Glimmer with her entire heart, and she knew that Glimmer felt the same way. All those arguments seemed distant and superficial now. Adora was positive that if the roles were reversed, Glimmer would be doing everything in her power to rescue Adora from Horde Prime’s clutches. She knew their reunion would be full of tears and apologies and would end with them even closer than they were before.

“So, I imagine most of you are wondering what we’re going to do to rescue Queen Glimmer.” Micah’s words caused both Adora and Bow to spring to attention, their backs rigid and eyes focused intently on the King. 

“We will rescue her; that I can promise. We’ll get my baby back.” Micah’s eyes glittered with tears, and his voice wobbled slightly. “But for right now, we need to focus on protecting the villagers and the castle. We don’t know what our enemies are capable of. They have technology we’ve never seen before, and a disposable army of clones. To take action now would be rash and end in unnecessary casualties. Although it breaks my heart to say this, we have to wait until the right opportunity to launch a rescue mission.” Micah bowed his head.

“What?!” Outraged, Adora jumped to her feet, the exclamation leaving her lungs before she could think better of it. A hushed silence claimed the room, everyone sadly staring at the Princess of Power. Most of the princesses knew about how close Adora and Glimmer were, and Adora’s heartbreak hung heavy in the air.

Bow half-stood beside her and placed a gentle hand on her back. “Adora…” His voice was barely audible, his own sorrow tangible as well. While Adora was thankful for his presence, she refused to look away from Micah, her eyes burning into him.

“I know that you were good friends with her, Adora,” Micah said, acknowledging her anger. “But as King, it’s my duty to keep all of my people safe, and to protect the Kingdom, even if it means personal tragedy. But, you must understand, we _will_ rescue Glimmer. I swear it. As long as I have a heartbeat, I’ll do everything I can to bring my daughter home safe. We just have to wait a bit.”

Micah’s response failed to calm Adora down. Her glare was downright hostile, and she continued to ignore Bow’s attempts to get her to take her seat. 

Micah sighed and looked away from the young woman. “You are all dismissed. Once we have more intel, I’ll call another meeting. You all have your duties.” 

Everyone leapt from their seats and quickly filed out of the meeting hall. Nobody wanted to stay in the tense room for a moment longer, or to witness what was sure to be a catastrophic fight between the King and She-Ra herself. Bow lingered behind, trying to coax Adora to leave with the rest, but he realized it was a lost cause and slowly left the room, leaving Adora and Micah alone with each other.

Micah smiled sadly, and approached Adora with his arms spread wide and palms facing up, attempting to be non-threatening. “Adora, I’m sorry, but - “

“We can’t just leave her there!” Adora exploded into white hot rage. “Who knows what they’re doing to her? They could be torturing her! Even killing her! And we’re doing _nothing!?_ ” 

“You don’t understand!” Micah stood his ground. “Of course I want her back! She’s my own daughter and I haven’t seen her in years! But we have to be sensible about this! We cannot put the safety of one person before the safety of many!” 

“She’s a queen!” 

“And I’m the King, and you will do as I say!” Micah snapped, his outburst seeming to surprise even himself. He took a deep breath, and let his shoulders sink low. “Listen, Adora… I know you’re angry, upset, and scared. We all are. But please, please, try to look at this rationally. Do you think this isn’t breaking my heart, as well?” 

Adora was silent, staring sullenly at her shoes. After a long moment, she mumbled something too quietly for Micah to hear.

Micah craned his head closer. “I’m sorry, can you repeat that?”

Adora exploded again. “I said that you don’t even know her!” Her yell seemed to echo in the near-empty room. Micah swore he could feel the vibrations in his bones.

The King was taken aback, then shook his head wildly, some strands of hair falling out of his bun. “What are you talking about? Of course I know her! She’s my own daughter, what are you even…” Moisture started to collect in the corners of his eyes.

Adora didn’t relent. “You were gone for almost twenty years! The last time you saw her, she was a toddler! You _knew_ her, but you don’t _know_ her! So stop pretending like you do!”

Micah froze, the accusation tearing through him. He knew the best thing to do would be to stay calm, and try to calm Adora as well, but he had had enough. “What do you want me to say? ‘I’m sorry for being stuck on a deserted island for two decades?’ It’s not like I intentionally decided to abandon my own family, Adora!” 

“That’s not the problem! The problem is that you think you’re hurting just as much as I am!” Adora was still yelling, but she was also starting to cry.

“You will never understand the love a parent has for their child!” Micah roared back. “And you will never understand what it’s like to have to make these decisions! You really think that being her friend is equivalent to me being her father!?”

Tears fell freely down Adora’s face now. All the fight had left her now. “We were more than friends...”

Micah’s eyes widened in realization. “Oh…” The anger left him in a rush. He took a moment to compose himself, then closed the distance between him and Adora, and wrapped his arms around the crying girl. He was tall enough that he could tuck Adora’s head under his chin. “I’m sorry, Adora. I know… I know it’s not easy, for either of us. But…”

Adora nodded glumly into his shirt. “I understand. I’m sorry, sir. I just… I wish things were different.”

“Yeah…” Tears fell from Micah’s eyes onto Adora’s hair. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I pretended Shadow Weaver didn't exist for this story. It's just like that, sometimes.
> 
> If you enjoyed, consider leaving a kudos or comment! Thank you for reading!


End file.
